Space is certainly one of the most dominant characteristics and problems connected with the use and function of boots to be mounted especially on joints, including constant velocity joints. In an articulated or bended state of a joint, especially at angles above 30 degrees, most preferred above 35 degrees, in an inner area, where the folds of a boot are folded up, a convolute package is formed. Said convolute package is strain-induced, and, thus, tends to turn into an unwanted position. Further, pressure is induced in the fold region of the boot in the convolute package, especially in the roots and peaks thereof. Thus, there is a need for a boot wherein the convolute package is less strain-induced and less pressure is induced in the fold region when used in articulated joint states.